Hold on to Sixteen
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: Starts during the Hold on to Sixteen episode but involves Ron. Ron works with Sam as a stripper before they are taken back to Mckinley. Not sure if I'm going to carry it on, it depends if people like it or not.


"Mr. Package!, White Chocolate!"

"I'm up dude, see you out there" Sam said to me as I finished dressing at top speed. To be honest, it doesn't matter if my costume is properly on, it'll just be off again in a few minutes anyway.

"And Fire Dragon" Here I go.

I made my way out on to the stage and wipped of my fake firefighter's hat. Should I be ashamed I do this? Probably, but how else am I going to make this much money? Plus, I'm good at it.

When the bass of the music kicked in, the four of us stage ripped off our cliche stripper outfits and danced. The screaming women in the crowd really did make this worth while.

"_Shit" _I heard my best friend Sam say from next to me. I looked over to him and saw him staring scaredly at a guy and girl in the back of the room. They looked about our age, and obviously Sam seemed to know them.

When the song ended a few minutes later we walked off the stage.

"Dude, what was that about? Who are those people in the back?" I asked Sam when we were back in the dressing room we shared.

"They were my friends back in Ohio. I was kind of hoping know one found out I worked here" i explained running a hand over his face.

"What do you think they are doing here?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head. That was the last dance of the day so now I can go home and relax, finally.

"I have no idea" He said getting dressed. "But I think I'm about to find out" He said looking over my shoulder. I turned to see a short girl with medium length hair standing next to a guy that looked about six foot five at least. I mean I was tall but what the hell!

"Sam" The girl said softly.

"Ron, these are my friends Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Guys this is my best mate Ron Weasley" He introduced us.

"Nice to meet you" I greeted picking up my bag. "I'll let you guys talk, Sam I'll wait in the car" I told him as I made my way out of the room.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"I was hoping know one would ever find out. My Dad got a decent job and I started working at the Dairy Queen, but it was never good pay. I made sixty bucks in fifteen minutes this afternoon! If my little brother needs new sneakers or the TV busts, these abs pay for it. Plus I'm good at it" I explained to them everything that had happened since I left Lima.

"That's because you have that boy next door innocence that makes you approachable" Rachel said sadly. "You're good at it for all the reasons you shouldn't be doing it"

"We need you Sam. We need you back in the New Directions to win sectionals" Finn said after staying silent the whole time he was in the room.

"I can't leave Ron. He has no one here. His family was going under like mine, and he came here from England to make enough money to help them" I told them.

"Where is he living?" Rachel asked shocked.

"He's sleeping on my couch" I said looking down.

"You really care about him don't you?" She asked.

"I knows exactly what I've been through and he's been there for me the whole time" I nodded.

"He can come with us" Finn blurted out again.

"What's he meant to do to make money?" I asked.

"I don't know, the Lima Bean? Burt has been saying he could use some extra hands around the tire shop" He suggested.

I sighed and thought about it for a while. I really did miss being a teenager and I felt like I had to go with them to get that feeling back.

"I'll talk to him. Follow us back to my place in the car and we'll talk there" I said standing up and heading out the door. When we were out of the building, I walked over to the rusted red truck I shared with Ron.

"So, what were they doing here?" He asked my when I stepped in the truck.

"They want me to go back to Lima" I said softly.

"What? You're leaving?" He asked hurt.

"I don't know. There's no way I'm gonna leave you here on your own. Finn said you can come, plus his step Dad own this tire shop and he's looking for more employees" I explain urgently.

"Seriously?" He asked.

I just nodded and looked forward. I heard him sigh and fall back into his seat. Suddenly he clapped his hands on the steering wheel infront of him.

"Well, it would be a lot more dignifying than working as a stripper" He said lightly turning on the engine.

"Are you serious? You'll come?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude we're seventeen, we should make the most of being young instead of throwing it away infront of horny old ladies" He said laughing slightly as we began the drive back home.

"I couldn't agree more"

* * *

**Ron's POV**

As we stepped out the car outside out shabby excuse for a house that we shared with Sam's family, I saw Finn and Rachel pull up behind us.

"So, has Sam talked to you about coming to Lima?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah, and to be honest I think I would like to come. It's not like I'm leaving much behind here" I said thoughtfully.

"Seriously?" Finn asked. "Burt, my step Dad, he could hook you up with a job and everything"

"That sounds great" I said smiling at them both.

"So, where did you live in England?" Rachel asked as we began walking towards the house.

"Devon, but I went to a boarding school in Scotland" I told her.

"Wow, that sounds cool" Finn chirped in.

"It was" I said thinking back to all the friends I left behind with my family.

About fifteen minutes later, I was sat at the kitchen table with Sam and his parents. Finn and Rachel were in the other room since Mr. Evans wanted to talk to us alone about leaving.

"Would this make you happy?" He asked his son.

"It really would" He replied. Just then I heard Mrs. Evans sniff, I looked up to see her starting to cry.

"If your going to cry, I wont go" Sam said attempting to laugh slightly.

"No, it's just- I'm going to be sad about not seeing your face every day" She said smiling. "Though I don't understand why the Dairy Queen makes you put glitter all over it" She said tilting her head.

Sam and I then looked at each other guiltily. Obviously his parents had no idea we were working as strippers and still thought we worked at the DQ.

Sam then got up to hug his parents and they all ushered me to join. In the few months I've been living with them, they've become like a second family to me.

"We'll miss you" His Mum said quietly. "Both of you"

We then went to pack what little we had, and soon we were joining Finn and Rachel back outside by the cars.

"I just called Burt, and he says that he'd be happy to give you a job" He said patting me on the bag.

"That's great. I can't thank you enough" I said to him.

"Don't worry about it, any friend of Sam's is a friend of ours" he said smiling and getting into his car with Rachel.

We then got in our truck and Sam started the four hour drive from Kentucky to Lima, Ohio.

After a long journey I felt my self being shaken from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Sam smiling at me from the driver's seat.

"Come on dude, we're here" He said getting out of the car.

I stepped out and was greeted by Finn, Rachel, another guy that looked about our age and some older people that I assumed were Finn's Mum and step Dad.

"Sam!" The unknown boy exclaimed running to hug him. "And you must be Ron. I'm Kurt" He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you" I looked him over quickly and noticed his outfit was quite..._eccentric._

"Ron, this is my Mum, Carol and my step Dad, Burt" Finn introduce.

"It's nice to meet you too" I said shaking their hands also.

"So Ron, have you ever worked in a tire shop before?" Burt asked me.

"No, but I did help my Dad fixing up a few old cars for my brothers" I explained.

"Well, I need someone for waxing and a few smaller jobs so I think you'll be fine. But, are you planning on going to school while your here? I now kids finish school earlier in England." He asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. If you need a full time worker, I already have enough qualifications to not go back but otherwise I may think about it" I said thoughtfully.

"I have enough day workers, it's just the evenings and weekends I need. There's no way I would stop you from going to school" He said smiling. I smiled back at him and already knew I would get along well with him.

"Come on, dinner is ready" Carol said leading us inside.

After dinner Finn drove Rachel home and Kurt showed Sam and I to their spare rooms that we'd be sleeping in while we stayed with them. The house was quite big so we each had our own room. Not that I didn't love Sam like a brother, but at seventeen it's kind of hard to share a room with someone, escpecially if your on either extreme of the teenage sex drive.

Even though he's christian, working in a strip joint took it's tole on Sam and he lost his virginity. Though that was a while ago and since he wasn't getting any action, there were a few awkward incounters when I forgot to knock on the bathroom door.

One of the perks of living on another family's couch was that the girls always suggested going back to their place.

When Finn got back from taking Rachel home and their parents went to bed, we were all sat in his room talking. We had just finished talking about everyone in their schools show choir and how much they would love to see Sam again before Kurt abruptley changed the subject.

"Oh my gosh! Ron, do you sing?" He asked excitedly.

"Um... a little, but never publically" I said nervously.

"You should tryout for the New Directions" He was practically bouncing in his seat now.

"I don't know about the singing, but I think it's fair to say I have no problems dancing infront of people" I said attempting a joke about our previous lifestyle.

To my surprise, they laughed with me instead of being awkwardly silent.

"So it's settled. You'll come and enroll in school tomorrow morning and then tryout for glee" Finn said clapping his hands together.

After that we all went to bed. These guys we mental but I think I may actually enjoy living here. Just then I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. How could I possibly be enjoying myself when I've left my whole family and all of my friends behind me and I haven't even though about them for hours.

I then reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. Scrolling through my contacts, I found the perfect person I needed to talk to right now.

"Ron?" She said tiredly when she answered the phone.

"Ginny, yeah it's me" I said starting to feel a tear in my eye after not talking to my sister in so long.

"Oh my god, how are you? Are you OK? What are you doing? Where are you?" She asked in a hurry.

"I'm fine, I'm safe. I'm currently lying in bed and you know I'm not going to tell you where I am. I wont have you coming after me" I told her.

"But, why? Ron, you can't seriously expect us not to try. Mum is beside herself, she needs you"

"And that's exactly why I left, you know that. I have to help make some money for Mum and Dad"

"But it's not that bad anymore. We're back on our feet, Bill got a promotion at the bank and Dad got a raise" She said.

"Well, I still need to help. There is no way I would have gotten a decent paying job in England"

"Wait, so you're not even in the country anymore?" She gasped.

I mentally smacked myself. I forgot I had only told Harry and Hermione that I was leaving the country, I hadn't told them where I was going, only that I was leaving.

"No, I'm not. But again, I'm safe don't worry. When was the last time you spoke to Mum or Dad?" I asked her.

"I wrote to them last week, so did Harry and Hermione. We all miss you so much, plus the house team is rubbish without you" She said laughing slightly.

"Good" I said laughing.

"When are you coming back?" She asked after a few minutes silence.

"I don't know, Gin. Maybe after this school year"

"You know Mum will kill you for dropping out of school" She said sternly.

"I haven't dropped out. I'm going to a new school tomorrow and I have a job for the evenings and weekends"

"It's nothing illegal is it?"

"No, I'm going to be working in a kind of garage" I told her.

"A garage? Well, as long as your OK" She sighed.

"I am. And tell Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean that I miss them all and will call or write as soon as I can" I instructed.

"I will" She said quietly.

"I love you, sis"

"I love you too, big brother" And then we both hung up the phone.

* * *

**Ginny's POV: The next day.**

I walked down to the common room slowly. I miss Ron. I know everyone does and he wont be coming back until probably next July! I just want my big brother back.

"Ginny, come on we'll be late for breakfast" Hermione said tiredly coming down the stairs behind me.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"What's up?" She asked concerned.

"Ron called last night" I said quietly.

"What did he say? Where is he? When is he coming back? Is he OK?" She asked urgently.

"He says he's fine. I don't know where he is, only that he's out of the country and he says he may come back at the end of the school year" I told her.

"Wow" She whispered. "I miss him" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too" I said pulling her into a hug.

...


End file.
